


Want

by vix_spes



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian thought he’d gotten past this but apparently it isn’t that easy to stop wanting King Edmund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt by [timour](http://timour.livejournal.com) at the Narnia Kink Meme: To Caspian, Edmund isn’t just King Edmund, he’s Edmund the Just, a great King of Old, someone he is more than a little in awe of meeting which makes wanting him all the more difficult.

The minute that Edmund stepped on the deck of the Dawn Treader, the want that Caspian had thought that he had managed to ruthlessly (and successfully) suppress sprang to life as if no time at all had passed since the Pevensie's had passed through the portal and left Narnia. He had known what was expected of him having been crowned as King and lusting after one of the Kings of Old certainly wasn't it. No doubt it would be different were it Queen Susan that he was attracted to but it wasn't; it was her younger brother.  
   
King Edmund of the How. Narnia's Just King. The one person that Caspian had always wanted to meet. When he had been younger, scarcely more than a pre-teen (and well into his teens for that matter), he had fantasised about what it would be like to meet the Kings and Queens of Old but the star of those innocent fantasies had been the younger of the two Kings. Ever since he could remember, his nurse and later his tutor, Doctor Cornelius, had told him stories of Narnia and its talking creatures, of Aslan and of the four Kings and Queens who had been enthroned at Cair Paravel. He had loved the fantastic tales, drinking them in eagerly and begging for more despite the fact that his uncle, Lord Miraz, hated any mention of Narnia. He had never tired of hearing about the Kings and Queens of Old; Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, devouring all the information that he could find about them, encouraged by Doctor Cornelius. However, while he had devoured information on all four Kings and Queens, it had been the younger of the two brother-Kings that he had felt drawn to, that he had felt a kinship with despite them never having met. He had been surprised by how much he identified with the younger King, more so than with King Peter.  
   
The tales of the deeds of King Peter and King Edmund were well-documented yet even though those documents had been banned under Lord Miraz, Doctor Cornelius' study was full of illicit scrolls and books. What had fascinated Caspian about Edmund had been the fact that he excelled at everything; by all appearances there was nothing that he couldn't turn his hand to. He had been a master diplomat and negotiator, strategist, scholar and warrior, the kind of all-round consummate King that Caspian would hope to be when he finally ascended to the throne. He had pored over the books detailing the Narnian style of fighting, the documentation of the centaurs methods of training and the differences in technique between King Peter and King Edmund. All of this had been highlighted when he had finally met the Kings and Queens, something that he had never expected.  
   
When he had blown the horn he hadn't expected that it would actually cause the rulers that he had idolised so much to actually appear. In some ways, they were exactly what he had been expecting and in other ways the complete opposite. He had got off to a bad start immediately with High King Peter and relations between them hadn't improved at all. Any interactions between them were fractious and tumultuous at best, confrontational at worst with neither the former High King nor Caspian willing to back down. Both of them wanted to be in charge, wanted to be the one making the decisions as both of them felt that they knew what was best. What he didn't understand were the unseen but very clearly divisive lines between the siblings. From everything that he had read, it had been his understanding that the siblings were very close. He had been led to believe that High King Peter and King Edmund made decisions together but what he was witnessing was the younger sibling being belittled and humiliated as his suggestions were shot down publicly. It didn't make sense to him for Edmund was the strategist, the one who was capable of keeping his temper; Peter was too hot-headed, too much at risk of his temper flaring in a volatile situation.  
   
Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were unknown quantities. Everything that he had read spoke of Queen Susan's beauty and her gentle nature while he had read nothing but praise for the youngest Queen. He couldn't help but be unsure of their place in Narnia though. Regardless of their skills with weaponry, the battlefield was no place for a woman and Queen Susan should have been nowhere near the assault on Lord Miraz's castle. He could acknowledge that Queen Susan was an attractive young woman (and he would have to be blind to miss that she thought he was attractive) but his eye had been caught by somebody else entirely.  
   
Relationships between two men were not talked about in Narnia nor indeed in Telmar. They weren't outwardly condemned but neither were they condoned, they simply weren't talked about. It hadn't always been that way but many things had changed in both Narnia and Telmar over the years. Caspian had never really had that lightning-strike attraction before. He had had a few crushes and a few stolen kisses from both girls and boys but he had never been a victim to that immediate attraction until he met Edmund Pevensie.  
   
He didn't know what it was; there were plenty of attractive men and women in Telmar and Queen Susan was definitely a beauty in her own way but it was Edmund who had captured his imagination without barely lifting a finger. The younger of the two Kings was somewhat of an anomaly amongst the Pevensie siblings when it came down to appearances as he didn't really look like any of them. Caspian found himself wondering whether he took after their mother or their father. The teenager was the complete opposite of the Telmar men and women that he was used to with their tanned skin and dark hair and eyes. Caspian was fascinated by pale skin covered with a mass of freckles, a direct contrast to dark hair and hazel eyes. Those dark eyes were alive amidst an impassive face, always alive, the only way that you could tell that there was a great depth of feelings and emotions hidden beneath the inscrutable mask that Edmund wore.   
   
From then on, the want that Caspian felt for Edmund that had been warring with the awe that this was one of the fabled Kings of Old was put on the back burner as they dealt with everything that was thrown at them. After their disastrous (and somewhat desperate) assault on Lord Miraz's castle, he had watched Edmund fearlessly walk into the Telmarine camp with their terms for combat and walk out unharmed, much to Caspian's relief. When they had finally faced the full force of the Telmarine army, Caspian had briefly watched in amazement as the softly-spoken voice of reason became a dervish on the battlefield, dark eyes alight with righteous fury, swords whirling and cutting swathes through the enemy soldiers. While High King Peter was hampered by his full plate armour in addition to a full-length shield and Rhindon, Edmund's armour consisted of a chainmail shirt with leather pauldrons, vambraces and gorget topped off with a crimson tabard emblazoned with the lion rampant. In place of a sword and shield, he fought with two swords, very similar to Caspian who fought with a sword and dagger, and despite his slighter frame, he decimated the Telmarine soldeirs that fought him.  
   
The fact that Edmund looked like a teenager, regardless of the fact that he had a lifetimes memories of his time in Narnia, went some way towards quenching the desire that Caspian felt for the younger monarch. All the same, once his awe had diminished somewhat, he had found his gaze lingering on the lithe form whenever he felt safe enough to indulge himself. His self-restraint never wavered until the last of the Telmarines had been dealt with and they were washing away the grime of battle in the River Rush. As they all stripped off their armour until they were just in their breeches, Caspian found his eyes wandering and lingering on a certain dark-haired youth.  
   
He found himself watching the play of muscles under miles of creamy skin marred by scars that told of years of military training and campaigns. His eyes were drawn to the curve of the hips, the perfectly rounded arse and the tantalising hollow at the base of Edmund's throat just above his collarbones. He had to physically stop himself from crossing the scant few feet that separated them and claiming those delectable lips as his own. But he didn't. He restrained himself and acted with the composure that was expected of him. And later, when he responded to Queen Susan's kiss in the courtyard of what was now his own castle, who but him knew that in his mind he was thinking of kissing her brother. 

When the Pevensie's had stepped through that portal and left Narnia for their own country, Caspian had fought hard to put all thoughts of Edmund Pevensie out of his mind. For the most part he had succeeded, especially if you ignored the mornings that he had woken with sticky sheets after dreams full of walking temptations with pale skin and dark eyes. That he had thought he would never see Edmund Pevensie again had gone a long way to help matters until that day when they had picked up three passengers from the sea and he had realised that he was never going to be able to forget Edmund Pevensie.  
   
More than that, he was never going to stop wanting him


End file.
